Agent-based systems and models may be used to simulate human or other behavior in a wide variety of settings and fields, such as purchasing activity, social interaction, traffic flow, logistics, biomedical, portfolio management, population dynamics, combat behavior and others. Such agent-based systems typically must first create a set of agents and assign a set of characteristics and/or attributes to the agent. However, most existing agent-generation systems, particularly purchase forecast agent-generation systems, fail to develop a sufficiently diverse set of agents that accurately reflect real-world conditions.